Memories Burn Me
by Charshee
Summary: Allison can't forget, and Scott doesn't want her to. *My first ever Scallison! Smut. So much smut. Review pretty please?*
1. Chapter 1

Days like this came and went, she knew that. But usually, at least at school, it was easy to control. There were plenty of distractions, but today she faced a mental army of images that pained her heart and yet teased her with their frustrating nature. She tried her hardest not to remember, not to imagine it, but any control she'd gained over her thoughts was lost to the wind as the pictures played over her mind like lullabies to her sanity. The memory played like a film:

She was stretched out on his unmade bed, her hair tumbling over pillows and her legs held firmly open to him. He had an iron grip on each pale thigh, keeping her from squirming away as the intensity of his ministrations increased. His fingernails dug in, and she knew how hard he fought to keep them from becoming claws in moments raw as this. The thought was mortifyingly delicious to her, that any moment he could snap and unleash all the animalistic lust of the beast that bubbled beneath his skin. But, out of love, out of the fear of harming her, he held back his instinct to mark her as his own. He pressed his lips to the tender skin at the apex of her thigh, then nipped at it sharply. As she yelped in the past, she bit back a groan in the present.

It was inevitable. She felt her underwear dampen as she automatically rubbed her thighs together in reaction to her thoughts. She knew there was no hiding it now, not from the wolves. The scent would be permeating the air in the classroom, the pheromones running rampant. In front of her she could see Issac, two rows ahead and one to the left. His back had stiffened and his head turned slightly toward her. He recognised the scent as Allison but couldn't place it's source. It was a variation of a smell he caught almost every day, but could never comprehend. His reaction was always the same, but now he related it to Allison it was tenfold. He blushed, and moved his notebook to his lap.

Scott, however, knew that scent all too well. She couldn't resist trying to sneak a glimpse at him, but the moment she turned her head over her shoulder their eyes met. He was gazing at her with an intensity that made her shiver. A flash of gold burned momentarily in his irises like sunlight. Her fair cheeks flushed and the dam broke, every intimate moment between them attacked her mind mercilessly. He raised his chin slightly, and took a deep, obvious breath in. Making sure she knew he knew.


	2. Chapter 2

It was all Scott could do to keep himself from pouncing on her right then and there. The smell of her arousal was dizzying, no less than it had been the first time he had caught it's scent. It stirred memories within him: hands tugging at tousled hair, sliding his tip across her entrance, and running his tongue up her thigh, resisting the urge to take her before the game had been played. Before the endless teasing was complete. Before she was a mess of pleas and whimpers.

What he wouldn't give to play those games again. That sweet smell woke the wolf within him. He wanted to coat his tongue in her wetness, to bury his face in the dark curls above her centre where the hypnotic musk was thick. He wanted to watch her write with pleasure beneath him as he finished within her. But there was something the wolf left to his humanity: he wanted to hold her after all was done. He wanted to watch her sleep, all tension melting away as he held her close. But she was no longer his, and the pain of that was so much so that he gave his thoughts to the beast, throwing himself to the lust.

"Scott!" Stile swatted his arm, breaking the eye contact between he and Allison, as she turned away the wolf begged him to tear Stiles's throat out for shattering the moment. "Your _claws._"

Sure enough when Scott looked at his hands his claws were curled around the edges of his desk, which had begun to bend under his grip. He took a deep breath and the vanished back into his fingers, he sighed as he watched them. Even after all his practice, even the thought of her still destroyed his self control.

"What's wrong, man? Something wolf-y going on? Isaac is being twitchy too." Ever observant Stiles whispered, concern furrowing his brow. Scott heard the blood rushing in his ears at the realisation that Isaac could also smell the heady aroma of her desire, which was worsening by the second.

"No... It's Allison." He said, and just shook his head when stiles pushed him for more. He couldn't bear to be so close yet so far from her, when all he wanted was to feel her warm flesh shaking beneath his hands. He had her mapped out, memorised. So often did he fantasise about tracing those well known paths over her body that he was sure the passage of time had not taken that knowledge from him. He fell into a memory as a sudden breeze through the open window carried her scent to him in great strength.

She liked when he bit her, she couldn't hide that from him. But it was so hard not to sink his teeth in further. He was sure it wouldn't turn her, not like that, but he couldn't risk it. Couldn't break the skin and risk condemning her to the same fate as her mother. But she liked the pain, a rush of heat moved through her when he nipped at her. He could see it, feel it. She was so ashamed of it afterwards, begging him for forgiveness for her wilder side. But he adored it, despite how difficult it made it to keep control. He never wanted to harm her, but her cries of ecstasy in reaction to pain did not lead him to think he was causing her any distress. They were making love one night, slow and steady in thrusts and kisses. Face to face as he held his weight off her carefully, and admired her blissful smile. All of a sudden he pulled himself from her without warning, and she groaned in disappointment, but he did not leave her without his touch for long. As suddenly as his warmth had left her, he'd flipped her onto her stomach and pushed himself back into her from behind, unexpectedly and almost harshly. He gave her no time to adjust to him, and instead began pounding into her, revelling in her gasps. She loved surprises, and the sudden intensity brought her quickly to the edge. He slid a hand beneath her stomach and held her to him as he grabbed a fistful of her hair. She was pushed so suddenly into oblivion that she forgot momentarily how to breathe.

The thought made him shake where he sat, he had to have her again, soon.


End file.
